1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module mountable on a worksurface and more particularly, to a power module with communications ports mountable to a worksurface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers have been developed for many applications in many fields, such as medical care, business, education and industry. Due to the diverse applications, there are many peripheral devices, which are developed to cooperate with the personal computer to achieve particular functions. Some of the peripheral devices are connected with the personal computer by way of cables. Some connections utilize Universal Serial Bus (USB) cables, which are becoming quite popular.
As the capability and speed of computers has incresed the demand for faster communication has increased accordingly. The desire for higher speed internet connections has led to satellite connections as a solution. Fiber optics allow high speed broadband communications and are exemplified by passive optical networks, which facilitate the coexistence of broadband available services including cable televisions, telephone operations and data communication. Ethernet passive optical networks provide full communications services including access to networks that deliver converged data, video and voice over a single optical access system. With transmission data rates having been demonstrated of more then 10 trillion bits per second, optical transmissions will inevitably become a major consideration in the planning of inter-office communications. High capacity transmission system are in demand not only for internet access but as all forms of communication in office and homes.
A problem with fiber optic cable is that a sharp bend attenuates or even disable sthe transmission of the signal.
Power strips came into popular use along with the personal computer. Power strips typically have multiple power outlets and a switch to turn at least a portion of the electrical receptacles on and off.
What is needed in the art is device for providing power and fiber optic receptacles in an easily relocatable and attachable configuration.